


Flying high

by GoForGoals



Category: The Catch Trap - Marion Zimmer Bradley
Genre: First Time, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2019-02-13
Packaged: 2019-09-26 06:41:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17136896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoForGoals/pseuds/GoForGoals
Summary: After a long time of waiting, Mario and Tommy finally spend their first night together.





	1. Finally.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Blue_Night](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blue_Night/gifts), [mariothellama](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mariothellama/gifts).



> Dear Blue_Night,
> 
> finally I have been able to write what I have wanted to write for a long time. Thank you so much for your patience and for your friendship. 
> 
>  
> 
> Dear mariothellama,
> 
> you might not know the book that inspired me for that work but I wanted to gift this story to you too. You have been such a good friend during the last year. Thank you so much for being there. 
> 
>  
> 
> Dear readers,
> 
> English isn't my first language and this story isn't beta'd (because it is a gift for my two beta fairies ;-)). So please be kind with me. 
> 
> For those not knowing the story: Mario, of Italian origin, and Tommy are two trapeze artists who fell in love with each other. They cannot live their love openly and have to use the rare moments they have alone to come closer. "Lucky" is Mario's pet name for Tommy.

The door of the trapeze wagon shuts with a surprisingly soft bump, blending out the noise of the departing circus family. It’s already dark outside, the full moon the only source of light that shines through the cracks of the wagon.

"Lucky."  
  
Mario’s voice sounds through the air, barely a whisper, and Tommy turns around slowly, gazing at the older man. Mario has never been more attractive to him, even though his black hair is ruffled due to the effort of dismantling the trapeze.

Tommy still stands at the shut door, his heart beating like never before. He doesn’t make a single step forward, into the direction of Mario, until the wagon starts to move.

"Lucky," Mario tries again, hoarsely.

They have waited for this moment since months. During hours, days and weeks, when they could only steal a caress or a kiss behind the backs of the others. Never alone.

Until now.

Tommy makes a first step forward, on wobbly legs, but not because the wagon is swaying that much. He knows what this night has in stake for them, knows that the driver will head to their new destination for at least four hours straight, and after a pause, for probably four hours more.

Tommy takes another step and so does Mario. Finally, they meet in the middle of the wagon, just in front of the two mattresses that lie on the ground. Others have stayed here overnight before, in the comfortable silence of the wagon, able to catch some undisturbed hours of sleep.

Only that Tommy and Mario don’t want to sleep the slightest.

It’s Mario who reaches out his hands first, shier than usual. The prospect of finally having time with each other weighs heavily on their shoulders. With a tender gesture, Mario takes Tommy’s hips and pulls him closer, until their bodies are touching. Tommy waits for a kiss but Mario has other plans.

"Wanna dance?" he asks, much to Tommy’s surprise. Tommy knows that Mario is an excellent dancer, his moves elegant and fascinating.

"We don’t have music here," Tommy murmurs but he snuggles closer to Mario, wrapping his arms around his shoulders.

"Oh yes, we do," Mario answers and then, he starts to sing. Quietly, softly, like a summer breeze. The song is in Italian and Tommy doesn’t understand a single word, yet, he follows Mario’s steps who is taking the lead. They dance in small, tiny steps, trying not to lose the balance but holding a steady grip on each other. Together, they are strong.

"Ti amo, Lucky," Mario finally whispers and Tommy understands.

"I love you too," he replies and strokes over Mario’s stubble, getting a glimpse of his dark eyes. Dark eyes in which he could easily drown.

Tommy’s hands reach deeper, he caresses Mario’s flanks, letting his hands rest at Mario’s butt. "What’s that?" he asks, fumbling a small tin out of Mario’s pockets.

"I’ll show you later, Lucky," Mario promises, "we’ll take our time." With these words, Mario kisses Tommy, kisses him tenderly at first, until his tongue gets involved. They stand in the middle of the wagon, tongues exploring each other, hungry for much, much more.

When the wagon takes a sharp bend, nearly knocking them over, Mario tugs Tommy onto the mattress. Tommy expects him to undress, but Mario is in no hurry. He lies next to Tommy, facing him, kissing him deeply until his hand crawls under Tommy’s shirt.

"I’m going to make love to you tonight, Lucky," Mario breathes, "until you are senseless, I promise."

His fingers travel upwards, finding Tommy’s nipples, making him moan out loud.

"Yes, let me hear you, nobody will listen to us," Mario encourages him, moving to the other nipple.  
  
"Mario," Tommy gasps, "what are you doing to me."

"This is just the start," Mario mumbles into the crook of Tommy’s neck, "get your shirt off. Please."

Hastily, Tommy tugs his shirt over his head and tosses it to the side. He doesn’t feel the cold of the summer night the slightest, his body so in heat, longing for Mario’s touches. Lying back onto the mattress, Tommy closes his eyes.

"You’re so beautiful," Mario whispers, bending over Tommy. His mouth finds Tommy’s neck again and he kisses the sensitive skin there, slowly wandering deeper, until he finds his rosy knobs.

Tommy cannot help but moan the second time when Mario swirls his tongue around his nipples. They grow even harder, just like Tommy’s dick in his painfully tight trousers. "I need you," Tommy croaks out without thinking, "I need you so much."

Mario chuckles breathlessly. "You will have me, don’t worry," he replies, playing with the fine line of hair that disappears in Tommy’s trousers, getting serious. "Do you really want it, Lucky?" he asks, "do you want everything?"

Tommy nods and kisses Mario, clumsily trying to remove Mario’s shirt as well. With a determined motion, Mario slips out of his shirt, revealing his toned torso. Tommy discovers every muscle, every ab with his fingers, finally drawing soft moans from his lover. He opens the belt of his trousers himself, in the urgent need to free his rock-hard dick.

"Let me do this for you," Mario whispers, stripping the pants tantalizingly slowly from Tommy’s legs.

Tommy sighs in relief but the sigh soon turns into the next moan when Mario’s fingers stroke over his dick gently. "Are you already that hard for me?" Mario gasps and with a swift move, his hand slips inside Tommy’s briefs.

"Mario," Tommy moans, raising his hips to increase the friction. He’s embarrassingly close to coming and takes several deep breaths to not lose it in the next second.

"Don’t worry," Mario reassures him, "I think that you can come more than one time tonight."

"Wanna come when you are inside me," Tommy confesses and now it’s on Mario to groan again.

"We need to take it slow," Mario pants, "otherwise it will hurt." He fumbles the small tin out of his pocket and opens it. Tommy can smell the familiar scent of the salve they use for small wounds on their hands during training.

"I see," he murmurs, understanding that they would use the creamy liquid for another purpose soon.

"Lucky," Mario replies tenderly, "we can stop at any time, alright?"

Tommy smiles at him. "I’m quite sure that I don’t want to stop," he replies, tugging his briefs down and throwing his socks away. It feels good to be naked in front of Mario like this for the first time and he lies onto the mattress, his arms stretched out above his head, presenting himself like a gift.

"It feels as if it's already Christmas in the middle of summer," Mario whispers before he covers Tommy’s body in countless little kisses.


	2. Together.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dear Blue_Night, dear mariothellama, dear readers,
> 
> I'm in a (long missed) writer's flow. So here's the final chapter to this story. Please enjoy!

Tommy feels dizzy and happy, emotions surging through him that he has only felt on the trapeze before. 

Adrenaline. Pure, utter bliss. 

Mario kisses his entire body, every inch of his skin, and Tommy isn’t ashamed to let out soft moans that turn louder the more he is being caressed. 

"I’ll make this good for you," Mario promises hoarsely before he runs his tongue over Tommy’s dick. 

Tommy cries out and arches from the mattress. He’s sure that he will come within the next seconds but miraculously, Mario seems to know just when to stop before Tommy falls over the edge. 

Tommy is already half out of his mind when he feels the cool salve on the part of his body that nobody has ever touched before.

"What…?" he asks, but Mario doesn’t give a verbal answer, he replies to that question with his fingers. Tenderly, he strokes Tommy’s entrance, the muscle that eventually gives way. 

"Lucky," Mario murmurs, "you’re so beautiful. Amazing." 

Tommy’s breath is harsh, the intrusion in equal parts arousing and scaring, but he is still on the brink because Mario uses his second hand to indulge Tommy’s dick. There’s stroking and caressing, inside and outside. And then, a second finger that is slipping inside. 

Mario is heartbreakingly careful, he moves slowly and tenderly, helping Tommy to relax. His mouth returns to Tommy’s dick and he sucks his lover while he stretches him open with gentle motions. 

The burn mingles with Mario’s intense licks around Tommy’s dick and once again, he’s dangerously close. Mario of course senses it and draws his hands back, gazing at Tommy. "I love you, you know that, right?" he whispers. 

"Love you too," Tommy answers, so much longing for more. He wants to feel everything of Mario, no matter the cost. Mario who is rubbing the salve over himself now. 

In an almost solemn gesture, Mario spreads Tommy’s legs wider and lies down between them, showering kisses over Tommy’s chest. He takes his own dick and shifts his weight until he has found what he has been searching for. 

"Deep breaths, Lucky," he whispers into Tommy’s ear. 

Tommy does his best to relax while he soaks in everything, every sound and every scent, so that he would not forget this moment in his entire life. He focusses on taking deep breaths, trying not to tense up when he feels Mario’s hard dick pushing against his tightness. 

"Lucky, my love," Mario murmurs touched before he pushes his hips forward, leaving everything else behind. Tommy’s former life, his virginity and his clear thoughts are erased. "I’m sorry," Mario whispers, kissing Tommy like he has never kissed him before. He kisses away the pain and the former emptiness, holding perfectly still while Tommy tries to deal with a brand-new experience. 

"This is even better than flying," Tommy finally croaks out, feeling his lover all around him. Mario is not only in his body, but also in his thoughts, in his entire mind and most of all, in his heart. He inhales what is nearly a sob before he strokes over Mario’s face. "We belong together, don’t we?" he says shakily and when Mario nods, he urges him to move. 

The first thrusts are soft like waves, yet they have an impact like an ocean. "Lucky," Mario eventually moans with ever push, "Lucky, oh Lucky." He picks up his pace, still cautious to not hurt his lover. And somewhere deep in Tommy’s groin an unknown pleasure is building up, boosted by particular thrusts when Mario hits a special spot. Tommy is getting addicted to this pleasure in no time and he spurs Mario on whenever he meets his secret aim. 

The trapeze wagon is still making its way through the night, a night both of them will never forget, that much Tommy knows. He arches his back again to meet Mario’s thrusts, searching for a deeper angle out of a bare instinct. "Lucky, let go," Mario pants, and Tommy isn’t aware that he has held something back until Mario mentions it. "Let go and come for me." 

A warm hand sneaks between their bodies and Mario stops his thrusts for some seconds, long enough for Tommy to savor the feeling of being filled to the fullest. Mario gets him off with his hand, but he picks up his pushes soon. One determined thrust against that incredible spot inside of Tommy makes him come without any warning. 

He cries out Mario’s name again and again, with every contraction of his body. Wave after wave of sheer bliss runs through Tommy, but he still notices that Mario comes as well. 

"Tommy," he breathes out, for once not using the nickname but Tommy’s real name. Mario buries his head at Tommy’s shoulder and if Tommy can feel wetness upon his skin, trickling down from Mario’s cheeks, he doesn’t mention it. 

They stay like this for a long time, entangled, intertwined - and bonded forever.


End file.
